There Goes the Peace
by Ookami Ice
Summary: An eventful month filled with heartbreak, secrets, romance and more! Please read this is my second fanfiction. Used to be one-shot but now. Main pairings-Graylu and Nali, bit of Nalu. Rated T just in case. The cover picture is not owned by me but by Milady666.


A little one-shot about Gray and Lucy. Also I changed my name (again) to Ookami Ice meaning "Wolf Ice" PM me about the next pairings I should do and also give me ideas about the (yes I know its cliché) high school/song fic featuring Gray and Lucy so I can balance it out. Yes I will be creating another Nalu and Gray X OC. If you hate angst/comfort don't read ahead! JK this is really fluffy, I think. RE-EDITED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail although if I did I would use all the money to create a machine so I can be in Fairy Tail! 0.o :3

Summary: Unlike all the other Graylu fics where Natsu breaks up with Lucy for Lisanna, Lucy breaks up with Natsu! Includes Graylu, Nali, Laza(Laxus X Erza), Freedjane, Everelf, and Rowen. Little bit of OOC. I may turn this into a full story. Looking for ideas and beta readers!

Lucy's POV:

_Wow. It's so hard to believe me and Natsu have been dating for over a year. Today it will all end. I guess I haven't been feeling any spark and our relationship is moving nowhere. So I'm dumping him today. Back to being a single lady I guess. Poor Natsu. He doesn't deserve this. I can't help that I'm so cute. Maybe I should help him get a new girlfriends or break up the team for Natsu to heal. It's not that Natsu's not a great guy, he's just not for me, and I feel like our relationship is at a standstill. *Sigh*_

Normal POV at The Guild:

"Lu-chan, is everything all right? Is it Natsu?" Levy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of..." she leaned in closer to whisper, "breaking up with Natsu. Our relationship is going nowhere and I don't think he's THE one. You understand right?"

"Well I can't say that I do because, you know, I've never gone out with someone but I still totally support you Lu-chan! When do you plan on it?" Levy asked.

"Today, first thing when I see him. Aside from that-"

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a moment? It's really important." Natsu interrupted.

"Oh Natsu, I didn't see you come in. I also need to talk to you."

"Well, I was wondering if"… He bent down on one knee. "...If you would be my wife. I love you and you mean the world to me, I couldn't bear not being your husband for another second". Everyone started cheering, and whooping.

"YES! GO NATSU!"

"Never thought Flame Brain would get a girlfriend before me, let alone a wife" Gajeel exclaimed!

"YOU ARE A MAN!"

"Congratulations Lucy, Natsu, I give you my blessing" Master said with a grin that reached to his ears."

"Nastu... I'm sorry. What I wanted to talk to you about was that I wanted to breakup with you". Silence. Utter complete, awkward silence. "I really am sorry, Natsu, it's just I don't feel a spark anymore. Our relationship has jsut been on the same path ever since day one and I've tried everything from subtle hints to seduction-" Natsu ran out of the guild without letting Lucy finish and his face streaked with tears. "Natsu..." she reached out but Levy stopped her and shook her head.

"That was unexpected..."

"Poor Natsu as well as poor Lucy."

"This air is tense." Out of the corner of his eye, Gray watched the entire scene, while trying to hide a smile.

Gray's POV:

_Poor Natsu, my ass. Yet, I'm so happy Lucy dumped Natsu. At least now I have a shot, she deserves way better than pink, dense, flame eating dragon who has no sense of privacy. But she looks sad and guilty. I'll wait as long as I need to for my Lucy to heal. That flame-brain was always so close to Lucy. I was jealous. I realized my feelings when Gildarts, Master, Macao and I had a little talk. I waited too long to tell her, then that idiot swept her off her feet and I had no chance. The day after Juvia confessed to me. Of course I said no, I did not love her. And I was uninterested. WHo would've thought that a girl like her could love a guy like me. Later that day Lyon asked Juvia asked out, and now Lyon has joined Fairy Tail, to Jura's dismay. Nevertheless, Lucy will be mine._

Normal POV:

To put it simply, everyone was shocked. Levy rubbed circles in Lucy's back to comfort her and Bisca repeatedly said "it's alright". Surprisingly Elfman and Gajeel ran after Natsu. Alzack did too. Mira was crying.

Lisanna was crying hysterically saying "It's my fault. I'm sorry. Don't do this!" Erza had grim expression on her face. Cana spit out her beer. Every other girl was paralyzed from shock. The Thunder Tribe just looked down on the ground, and Laxus grunted.

Lucy spoke "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm just being selfish and I didn't really consider his feelings, especially when doing this in public."

Everyone whipped their head around feeling guilty with the exception of The Thunder Tribe who were only solemn. Gray wanted to go over there and say "Lucy, it's alright, you have me now." But that was not time.

Time Skip- 2 months

It has been two months and almost everything was back to normal. Only Natsu went on missions by himself, with the exception of Happy. And Team Natsu became Team Erza. It was awkward when someone said Natsu and Lucy in the same conversation. Natsu was hardly ever at the guild and it became quieter, more tame without dear Natsu.

Lisanna's POV:

_The girls keep telling me to go ask Natsu out, but I'll feel really guilty, because of Lucy. I feel that this isn't right. Lucy probably dumped Natsu because of me. At least that's what Evergreen said. I really do love him but he only thinks of me as a friend._

"Hey, Lisanna? Can I talk to you for second?" asked Erza.

"Sure thing, Erza. What is it? If it's about me asking Natsu out the answer is no." She replied sternly.

"Let's go somewhere private."

_At Fairy Hills_ _in Erza's room._

"Actually, it's about Natsu's health. He's not eating or sleeping well, and going on too many missions. Lucy is depressed because she thinks she did wrong when he dumped her. As soon as Natsu comes back she's going to ask for forgiveness and get back together with him. You can't beat yourself up like this because it's not your fault. What Lucy said that day was the truth, I even talked to her about it. So don't hold back and go for it. I'm not saying you have to, but I know you want to. I let the man I love slip out of my fingers and I was too late to grab him and hold him tight" Erza finished speaking and walked out.

_Back at Fairy Tail._

"Mira-nee. Can you come over here please, I'm having…" she pursed her lips thinking for the right words "boy issues" she finished frightened at what would happen.

"Nani? Oh my Kami-sama! Is it about Natsu? Are going to confess?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She almost whispered.

"Well I want to confess to him, but I don't know how. I imagine you've been in a relationship before". I answered.

"Honestly, I'm still waiting for "the one". I know who it is but-"

"It's Freed isn't it?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, but don't tell, okay? Anyway, he is the bold type so he would admire a bold girl. Take him to the park. Or I can get a few people to get him to ask you out where he will fall in love with you! Or even a romantic setup. Oh Lucy will be thrilled" Mira exclaimed but still almost whispering.

"Speaking of which where is she, Mira-nee?"

"At her place getting ready to ask Natsu out. You need to go NOW Lisanna!"

"You are right! Bye Mira-nee" Lisanna yelled!

_At Lucy's house _

_Gray's POV:_

*Knock knock* I hope she's healed by now. I'd hate for her not to be. As soon as the door opened her eyes were bloodshot. "Lucy are you alright? You look really sad." I said.

"Gray, I'm going to ask for him back. He's really sick and depressed and I feel-"she was cut off by Gray hugging her.

"Lucy I can't imagine how you feel, but I'm here to stop you. This isn't your fault. This isn't what you have to do. Honestly I feel envious. How did Natsu get such a great girl. You are cute, funny, caring, and strong. That's why I-I l-l-love you Lucy. I can't stand to see you upset. I won't let you get away, and I know you are the girl for me. Don't marry Natsu, please! I'm begging you!"

"She won't Gray, I promise." Lisanna interrupted. Lucy just stood there very shocked. "I love Natsu, I will be his girlfriend, and hopefully wife. I was just afraid that you dumped him because of me. But I understand now. All I can ask is that you help me."

"Why wouldn't I help you? Although I think Elfman will give him a hard time about his baby sister going out with Natsu. After all I have my boyfriend right here" Lucy replied, chuckling. "I love you Gray." She pulled him close and let him take her first kiss. Now we must get Lyon and Juvia to actually love each other, Natsu and Lisanna, and Elfman and Evergreen a couple. Gray, I think you know where to go right. You handle Natsu. Lisanna and I shall get Juvia. We are lucky, we have the courage to find our lovers, unlike many in our guild."

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Once again, really sorry. This will be a kind of short fanfiction. Next chapter will be the process of getting Lisanna and Natsu together. After that just tell me what couples you would next. Mira x Freed, Everelf, Laza, Lyvia, etc.


End file.
